


good and fine and wonderful and magic

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Carrie (1976)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: You can't order someone not to take someone to the prom.





	good and fine and wonderful and magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).




End file.
